


fuck me

by BlueFlameBird



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, cute fluff, hence the t rating, light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr prompt. some flirting curly brow and blushing marimo</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck me

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. based on a tumblr prompt. another transferred work. altered just slightly to keep them in character. enjoy

It was a long day for the straw hat crew. After landing on an island just to fight off numerous amounts of marines, have Chopper end up getting captured by a rival pirate crew, only to try and save him just to end up having to save him and Luffy from drowning after the idiot sling-shot himself and Chopper into the ocean, missing the Thousand Sunny. And THEN they had to fight the marines in order to leave the island, but only after the sea witch insisted they grab one of the island's treasures first. At least Sanji and the others made good use of that time, grabbing whatever supplies they could before hauling ass to the ship. After careful inventory and Nami's reassurance that it was enough to last until the next island, everyone moved to retire for the night.

The cook had yet to make dinner, but with Chopper inspecting every inch of him and worrying over everything, not to mention apologizing profusely for getting captured, he knew dinner would be late. It wasn't even his fault. With the sheer number of marines, surprisingly strong ones too with devils fruit users, and a pirate crew that were devious and tricky, they were lucky they managed to get out with only a were bumps and scrapes. But of course, situations like this were nothing for the monsters that were the Straw hats.

After, finally, being cleared by Chopper, Sanji made his way to the men's dorm, planning on getting a new shirt to replace the torn one he was currently unbuttoning. What a waste of a perfectly stylish shirt. Oh well. He had plenty more.

He entered to see Zoro sleepily moving about the room, yawning every five seconds as he looked for what appeared his sword cleaning kit. Damn asshole was awoken from his nap to join the fight, and with Brook on watch, no doubt he was planning on cleaning his precious swords and sleeping through dinner. Not on Sanji's watch. Deciding he never really made anything from Zoro's taste, he decided to ask.

"Oi, Marimo head. What do you want for dinner?"

Zoro looked up at him in brief surprise before yawning once again, resuming his search. "I'm sure whatever you make will be equally as shitty, aho-cook."

"You bastard!" Sanji snapped, glaring at the swordsman though he didn't have the energy to kick the swordsman. Instead he threw his old shirt to the side, neatly pulling a new one from a hanger and slipping it on. He didn't miss the way the mosshead eyed him up briefly, the steel grey eye running up and down his body slowly before pulling away. Smirking, Sanji fully turned, winking at the now blushing swordsman, who was aware he got caught.

They have yet to put a name to whatever their relationship evolved too. Sure there was sex, but they both were aware they felt something stronger than nakamaship for each other.

"Like what you see, mosshead?" Sanji chuckled, reveling in the way Zoro's ears turned pink.

"Shut up, ero-cook." Zoro mumbled, apparently finding his kit by his hammock.

"That doesn't answer my question, Zoro~"

Zoro simply grumbled under his breath with a blush, fiddling around with his cleaning kit only for it to somehow slip out of his hands. Sanji noted that he must have really been tired for something to have slipped out of his hands of all people.

"Fuck me." Zoro grunted, bending down to pick up the small box up.

Sanji felt a smirk work it's way to his lips. Well if he insisted...

"That wasn't an invitation, pervert. Stop smirking so much."

Ignoring the mosshead's statement, Sanji slowly walked over to the swordsman, his top buttons still undone to give the mosshead a peak of his collar bones, the same spot Zoro loved to suck on so much.

"I mean it, leave me alone." Zoro grumbled, trying to look annoyed but the way his eyes darted to the exposed flesh and small blush on his cheeks giving him away. Seriously how could a plant look so adorable?

Instead of listening, Sanji leaned in close to Zoro, leaning down since he was still seated on the hammock. He hummed lowly, smiling sexily at Zoro and letting his tongue dart out to moist his lips. Zoro was blushing full force, his eyes trailing the cook's tongue as a brief hungry look passed his eyes. Putting a hand under Zoro's chin, Sanji leaned his face up so his neck was exposed, noting how Zoro wasn't protesting anymore, just sitting there letting Sanji do what he wanted. Leaning into Zoro's ear, he gently bit the lobe, making the three earrings chime and the swordsman they were attached to shudder.

Keeping his lips against the mosshead's ear, Sanji spoke, his voice a low sensual whisper. "I think...we should have onigiri for dinner."

Pulling back, Sanji took in Zoro's blushing, confused, surprised and slightly aroused face once more before giving him another playful smirk and turning to make his way out.

Zoro for his part sat on the bed confused. One minute the cook was acting all smooth and the next...

"Oh for the love of...ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS SHIT COOK?"

Irritation sparked into the swordsman, who grabbed the nearest object, which thankfully was a pillow, and threw it at the cook's head. The cook expected this, however and ducked, running out of the room and cackling like a madman.


End file.
